


Romance

by everythingisgay



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, i just have a lot of feelings about camilas album and blackpink, i wrote this in 2 hours and still need to do my history essay guys help me, its gay kids, poly blackpink, soft but angsty im so sorry, the author loves blackpink and being poly so, tiny bit of sexy stuff, yes i do have an ongoing fic i havent updated in ages and yet here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgay/pseuds/everythingisgay
Summary: Rosé had a lot of love in her heart, a lot of pining to work through. it's finally time she spoke.in other words: Rosé is hopelessly in love with three women who had burrowed a home in her heart and she couldn't bear to have a hole where love should be.*all lyrics used from Camila Cabello's new album, Romance.*
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 95





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulfrsmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/gifts).



> yes, i do have a fanfic? have i updated it? no, whoops. this just...happened. rip my homework i guess?  
> follow my tumblr @loonizpink, my main or my twitter @girlslikeunbi  
> enjoy guys!!!! thanks for reading x

*

“I know love is the loneliest place

when you fall alone”

*

Rosé has had her fair share of heartbreak, of gut-wrenching sobs that dampened her pillows, mascara marks running down her cheeks as she keeled over the toilet, sobs covering her pleas for help, for love. It had never been her plan, to live her life like this. She had a dream, a dream that rose far higher than a homeland, the chirping birds and gruff accent of Australia. She foresaw the gentleness and openness of her home, the bouncing animals and sounds of crickets at night for the smog of South Korea. She had given up a home, to find her second family. She walked off the plane expecting little, hoping for millions, receiving everything. She swooned playing the guitar, hearing the women she came to love sing and pine, reach for the note that would reverberate off the walls of every home, off her heart, her soul – her body. God, she yearned, she hurt, but worst of all: she loved.

In the beginning, it was Jisoo and Jennie and well, that was okay. Naked buddies never stayed that for very long, especially not the likes of Jisoo and Jennie. Rosie could deal with the ache in her throat when she could look at Lisa, her soft doe brown eyes and ever-joyful smile to lull her from her longing, her loving. She had always thought…if only. If only, she could love differently. But her heart had no will to change, to swing around and beat a rapid beat for someone else, someone new. Instead, she was left with a thumping heart full of desire, of want, of jealousy – of everything, for them.

&

The first time she walked in on Jennie and Jisoo was an accident. She didn’t realise, truly. But perhaps she had looked for a few seconds too long, her eyes settling on their bodies, the framework of powerhouses, of relentless hours. Her cheeks were kissed with red, but not by lips. Her love rose from the darkest segment of a shadow. She apologised, mumbling it through closed lips and a shut door, the sound echoing in her mind as she walked away, blown out eyes with desire but a dash of unreciprocated longing. She had gone to Lisa’s room later that day, finding comfort in the yellow that was the girl. She fell into her arms, Leo on her stomach as she let the memories fall away, laughing until the cat had to scamper away. She let her hair be braided, be played with, her cheeks going red – with a kiss. She leaned forward, nestling in the crooks of Lisa’s body, fitting in perfectly, her body resting against the warmth. She couldn’t bear it, the unrelenting loneliness of love, of falling in love alone.

She decided, after her fourth run-in with Jennie and Jisoo that something had to come from it. You don’t just…walk in on a couple that many times, right? Without it meaning something, anything. She was, after all, a woman of dreams, of hope. And she hoped, god did she hope, with all her might, that there was a reason those sheets looked so inviting with the two women there. When the arms of the women she loved were so welcoming, so homely, so…everything. She would lay down her weapons, her everything for the arms of theirs. She longed for very little, but her longings were greater than others. It was wishful, craving one love, but three? To many people, that was too much. To some, too little. To Rosie? Perfect.

Her fifth run-in was again, an accident. It was in a random hotel, one of the many cities they had played in, had run around; visited art museums and aquariums, grasped each-others hands and brushed hair out of the others face.

She had stumbled through the hotel room partitions, half beginning a sentence, “Lili and I are ordering…...”

The sentence fell from her lips with the stagnant air, a pregnant pause broken by deeply inhaled breaths, then shallow, then, finally, steady. Her eyes connected with Jennie, who seemed far less bothered the more these run-ins occurred. The second oldest let out a chuckle, Rosie’s mouth opening and closing at the carefree sound of laughter during such a moment. The girl, her voice low and sultry, said, “Tell her we’re hungry, and waiting…”

Rosé stumbled over her feet, watching the small girl, completely barren of clothing, stand up and walk over to the younger. Her eyes danced around Rosé’s face, resting on her crimson cheeks as a sly smile appeared on her face. She moved her head from side to side before purring “you must be hungry.”

She leaned up, lips ghosting Rosie’s for a few seconds, waiting for a response. The reply was eager, Rosie’s head tilting down to meet the woman’s lips. She waved her hand around, finding somewhere to place her phone before wrapping both arms around Jennie’s body, pulling her impossibly closer, until she felt like space was never going to be an option again. The longing rose again, deep pools of desire like tidal waves, crashing against her insides, causing chaos as her heart coiled, beating rapidly in tandem with the quick movements of her hands on Jennie’s back. Her hands travelled the expanse of her bare back, tracing the indentations, feeling the crevices, the moles, hoping she could kiss them next. Her moan rose quietly, pushing forward, hitting the back of her throat, her mouth, until it hit her lips, echoing onto Jennie’s. They pulled away, and with her hand, Jennie caressed the younger girls bottom lip and smiling. She hummed contently and turned around. Jisoo was sitting up, sheets covering her body in attempt at modesty.

Rose cleared her throat, “Lisa should be back in a few minutes.”

Jisoo caught the girl’s attention, a smirk playing against her lips as she whispered just loud enough, “perfect.”

*

“how can I be your friend

when I know the way you taste?”

*

When Rosie gasped for air, her hands searched the mattress, landing on nothing but emptiness. She felt the familiar sheets of her bedroom, eyes snapping open to only see her regular décor. Her room was barren, longing taking up the empty spaces in between ripples of desire. She had come back again, came home, and with home came loneliness, longing, loving. She licked her lips, eyes shutting for the briefest of moments as she felt that night against her lips. The guttural moans, the taste of desire. She had tasted the forbidden fruit of their bodies to no avail. All was the same, but how was she to return? When she had memories to match her love in the deep end of the pool, where she threw in her dreams. She had felt their lips, their hot breath against her neck, heard their purrs, their moans, their unfiltered needs and fulfilled them with fervour. She was filled to the brim until release, only to be let down on a mountain alone, with no directions on how to reach the nadir. She wondered if she had come to her downfall after a brief encounter with her zenith. Why must it come to an end so quickly? It had only just begun.

The following weeks went on with minimal awkwardness, all folded inwards on herself. She wasn’t even sure what to do anymore. How do you have sex with your three bandmates and act as if everything is okay? It seemed that Rosé was the only one struggling with the concept – of faking it. She had faked many other things before, the most prevalent being her confidence and a climax with men. Those were easier than this. How do you pretend that the women you’re in love with hadn’t traced fingers up your spine, pressed kisses down your stomach, kissed your thighs as you sighed, body lilting with each breath? How did someone forget the feeling, the rise and fall, the rapidness of lips clashing, of bated breaths, panting and unrelenting fingers against her skin, pressing and pulling. How can you forget, when it was all you had ever wanted? How do you stop your dreams from culminating into one constant, of a tongue running down the expanse of her throat, of a love-bite on her shoulder, of the hot breath against her own lips, eyes ablaze with a fire set so long ago, finally coming alight after waiting for the strike of a match for years.

The fire had burnt, and her teeth are chattering with the cold, lips pressed together, never again touched by another. She stumbled through the rooms, walked along the paths of streets, pretended she hadn’t touched the bodies around her with every ounce of love she could possibly convey, only to receive the coldness of empty acknowledgment.

The lack of acknowledgement led to her watching the girls intently, her eyes trailing their movements. It was one evening, when she was sitting at the kitchen table, staring up at the clock and then into the kitchen that she realised that this was what they did. She watched their hands, the teasing smile as Lisa leaned over Jennie’s small frame to reach something, body pressed against hers. The two shared a smile as Jisoo mocked them, laughing to herself. She was the last to join and had lost the most in the process. She had joined something new, like reading a book without reading the blurb first. She dived straight into an ocean, expecting to float, but her expectations proceeded her. She sank, eyes shut in fear. How did she not know? Her first was definitely not theirs. Lisa had been theirs before, probably more times than Rosie will ever be. How does she deal with that?

&

She doesn’t deal with it. She runs, and she runs far. She shuts her bedroom door, she doesn’t fall into arms, doesn’t feel the blazing yellow. She doesn’t laugh into the crook of a girls’ neck. She watches movie after movie, laughs through tears, dreams even harder, works farther into the night than plausible. She reverts to her dishevelled shell, her old self that couldn’t stop. She shuts herself away, puts the distance between her heart and her mouth, her fingertips twitching but not moving to grasp their hands. She smiles through her loneliness, self-inflicted and unrelenting. She still feels the ghost of fingers against her ribs but tries to find a new set of hands to do the same job. She doesn’t think she ever will.

&

“You’re ignoring us.” Jennie states, arms crossed over her chest. Rosie jumped back in surprise; hand pressed against her heart in shock.

“Christ,” she yelped, eyes wide at the three girls sitting on the living room couch. “Do you guys not have schedules to get to?”

“I’m surprised that you don’t,” Lisa commented dryly, turning to look the second youngest straight in the eyes. The honey brow eyes bore right into her own, her shoulders slumping in response.

“I’ve been busy,” Rosie sighs out her reply, rubbing her eyes and opening and closing them rapidly to stay awake.

“Busy avoiding us, yeah.” was all Jisoo said under her breath.

“Are you guys here to gang up on me? Is that all?” Rosie asked, raising her eyebrows in effort to challenge them.

“we’re here to find out why you’ve been avoiding us.”

“Gee, I wonder why my bandmates must be so fucking dense that they couldn’t figure it out!” Rosie laughed before speaking, shaking her hand and dropping her bag to the floor, yanking off her shoes in annoyance.

“What the fuck does that mean? How the hell are we meant to know when you won’t even speak!” Jennie growled out.

“when did I start avoiding you all, huh? Think! When!” Rosie twirled around, standing right in front of Jennie and staring her right in the eyes. There was a brief pause before she saw Jennie’s mouth change, shifting to an ‘o’ shape as realisation hit.

“Exactly,” she hissed. “you can’t fuck me and then fuck around with me.”

“We thought you knew…” Jisoo whispered quietly, voice deep with remorse.

“Well,” Rosie laughs drily, “next time, add a warning, alright? I’m not interested in being fucked without feelings.” She holds back the part where she tells them that she loves them, that that night, she thought they loved her back, was sure of it. Instead, she walks out of the room, and slams the door behind her, hoping the sound makes them jump in surprise, too busy wishing they had done better.

*

“you know how to fuck me up,

then make it okay”

*

Rosie was a home bird, which was why moving to South Korea had been so hard. She left a home she held in her heart, lost a piece of her when she stepped onto that plane back in Australia. A piece of it returned when she met the girls. But it wasn’t enough. She holed herself up in her room, dropping her façade as the tears began to fall, sobs rattling her empty body, ribs jumping up and down rapidly. She let the feelings settle against her chest, back screaming in pain at her hunched over position, head in her hands, shaking as tears dropped off her cheeks onto the ground. She barely heard the opening of the door, the hushed, gentle words of Lisa trying to soothe her, followed by Jennie and Jisoo.

“If we had known…” Lisa began, kneeling in front of Rosé, eyes shining with unshed tears at the sight of the girl in front of her.

“it was my fault for hoping when I shouldn’t have,” Rosie replied, shaking her head.

“No,” Jisoo reprimanded, hand moving forward to take hold of Rosie’s. She held them gently within her own, caressing the calloused skin with a gentleness Rosie hadn’t felt until that night.

“if we had talked, just talked…we could have done something – anything.”

“What I want,” Rosie began, shoulders shaking, “I can never have.”

“How do you know until you ask?” Jennie rebuked, taking a hold of Rosie’s shoulders and massaging them from behind.

“Why do I have to do it alone?” Rosie replied, always, always, alone in her wanting.

Jisoo tutted, “don’t you know that the only place we ever want to be is together?”

“I don’t want to reserve my love for you to the memory of one night, I want more nights, and days, and years, like that.” Lisa added in softly, smiling up at Rosie, eyes gentle and yielding.

“Do you love me?” Rosie asked, eyes downcast as she spoke into the air, low and nervous.

“yes, always.” Were the responses.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry that I didn’t show you and keep showing you.”

*

“it’s gonna take me a minute,

But I could get used to this”

*

Rosie stared up at the ceiling, listening to the constant sound of breathing, felt the arms around her waist, legs over her own. She felt the warmth of three other bodies surrounding her. she felt at home, again.

&

She felt the arms wrap around her waist as she made the breakfast, the petite body press against hers gently as lips peppered her neck. She let out a low purr before turning over the omelette, laughing when it worked. The heat of another body trapped her, the kisses against her cheek as Jisoo and Lisa walked by and pressed them against her, causing crimson red to appear. She felt at home, the domestic routine everything she dreamed of.

&

Rosie threw her head back, resting against the pillow as she let out a breath, Jennie hovering above her with adoring eyes. The woman’s hand caressed Rosie’s cheek, pressing her nose against the same spot and breathed out.

“I love you,” she whispered into Rosie’s ear, rolling over and into her side, curling into her body with a gentleness only felt in private. Rosie felt the other two girls enter, dotingly whisper love into her ear, press kisses against the expanse of her face – her cheek, her lips, her nose, her forehead. They didn’t realise it was tattooed against Rosie’s heart, ingrained in her mind, the feeling of kisses a constant feeling at all times.

The blinds were pulled to a close, breathing slow as they whispered to one another, hands held tight against one another, eyes shining bright in the darkness. It was late, they were exhausted, a long night of practise taking its’ toll. They breathed in harmony and all Rosie could think about was how the nights felt with three bodies around her, hands roaming gently, love in every word. She felt the love, everywhere and truly, she has gotten so used to it that she couldn’t imagine her life unless it was like this.


End file.
